Celos
by Goten Trunks5
Summary: NaruSasu ... se trata de los celos de Sasuke ... si queréis saber mas entrad y sabréis


Naruto y compañía son creación de Masashi Kishimoto

Lo admitía estaba celoso, Sasuke Uchiha aceptaba que estaba celoso y no lo podía disimular mas, si desde el primer día que se lo dio, se lo fuera quitado desde el principio no estaría en este estado, por las mañanas siempre era lo mismo, en vez de decirle buenos días o el primer beso de la mañana siempre decía su nombre y eso a lo primero lo dejaba pasar por que era normal, pero ya no lo soportaba, él quería su beso de buenos días, quería tener a su pareja al cien por cien para él y por eso se enfadaba y asta le mandaba a dormir al sofá

Ya no era lo mismo todo había cambiado y eso era normal, pero que le mirara con esa adoración y amor no lo soportaba, a él ni siquiera le miraba a si y cuando lo tenía en sus manos no existía nada para él, asta él que era Sasuke Uchiha el último Uchiha desaparecía de su mundo y él solo lo que podía hacer era irse de ese lugar e irse a entrenar y descargar sus celos algún árbol que no tenía la culpa

Todos los días era igual, a él le dejaba de lado, ya no insistía de tener sexo, antes era en cualquier lugar donde tenía ganas y en cualquier momento, pero ahora era pocas veces por no decir que ninguna que tenían sexo, solo lo tenía a la cabeza y asta en sueños, antes decía su nombre en sueños y le encantaba escucharlo, pero ahora no era a si, y tenía que hacer algo, a Sasuke Uchiha nadie le daba de lado y menos Naruto Uzumaki, su pareja, que siempre ha ido detrás de él para que volviera a la aldea, cuando lo hizo, seguía a su lado y no le dejaba, y ahora ni cuenta se daba cuando se iba y no le buscaba y seguía solo, se arrepentía de no habérselo quitado de habérselo dado por que su gran amor ya no le apreciaba, ya no le quería, ya no existía para él y eso le ponía de mal humor y llevaba a si un año y medio aguantando

Ahora estaba mirando a Naruto enfadado ya que este no paraba de mirarlo y cogerlo, yo estaba pensando las mil formas de matar a Naruto por que ni cuenta se dio que estaba en ese lugar

-Sasuke-dijo Naruto y me sorprendió por que se dio cuenta de mi presencia y se acercó a mi con él-te señalo diciéndote papa-miré al bulto que tenía en brazos Naruto que sonreía y me señalaba-es la primera vez que te lo dice-yo sin darme cuenta me emocioné y sin previó a viso se lo arrebaté y lo abracé con gran cariño, si celoso de mi propio hijo lo admito, pero acepto que es muy pequeño y mi gran debilidad y me alegra que mi esposo Naruto quiera a nuestro hijo y seamos los dos a las personas que quiera proteger y nos ame con esa devoción tan grande, me acerque a mi rubio y lo bese en los labios fugazmente y le sonreí y él me sonrió-sabes lo que mas me gusta de Itachi-le pusimos a nuestro hijo el nombre de mi hermano mayor ya que para mi fue especia y para Naruto fue un héroe-es que se parezca tanto a ti-yo le acaricié sus cabellos rubios-sabes que te amo mas que a mi vida y a Itachi también, me diste la familia que nunca tuve-le volví a besar y deje a Itachi en el suelo

-Naruto-le dije sensualmente-quiero tener otro hijo y que sea igual a ti-mi rubio me sonrió-que sea rubio y que sea de forma de ser como tú, quiero uno a si-lo decía por que Itachi tenía el pelo negro como yo menos los ojos que eran tan azules como los de Naruto, la verdad es que me decepcioné cuando nació Itachi por que yo quería que fuera igual a mi rubio y si hace falta embarazarme cien veces para tener un hijo o una hija igual a mi esposo lo haré con gusto

-dejaremos a Itachi con Sakura-yo le sonreí aunque no me agradaba dejar a mi hijo con nadie y menos con ella por que ella estaba casada desde hace poco con la copia barata, en otras palabras con Sai, los dos nos besamos-se que no te hecho mucho caso desde que nació Itachi, pero estaba tan feliz de tener un hijo no lo pude evitar y sobre el sexo, de a partir de ahora será como antes-noté sus manos en mi trasero que me apretaba

-lo entiendo, pero para recuperar lo que perdimos, tenemos que tener mucho sexo-le sonreí y nos volvimos a besar con pasión, nos separemos y puse mi boca en su oído-te vuelvo a repetir que quiero un hijo igualito a ti, aunque tengamos que tener cien

-Sasuke eso me asusta-dijo Naruto conteniéndose la risa y a la vez sorprendido ya que mi esposo sabe que no me agrada mi condición de doncel, pero por él soy capaz de cualquier cosa asta dar mi vida, lo acepto, lo admito amo mas a Naruto que mi propio hijo pero por eso me es indiferente mi pequeño, pero yo quiero un niño igual a mi rubio hiperactivo, notó como mi esposo se separa de mi y coge con gran amor a nuestro hijo, siento esa punzada de celos pero es normal, siempre he tenido a mi alrededor a Naruto y tengo que aprender a compartirlo y mas ahora que queremos tener otro hijo, es mi familia y los amo, vi como Naruto salió de la casa y me entristecí solo por que no estoy acostumbrado a tener a mi hijo lejos es parte de mi lo llevé dentro de mi, pero sonreí por que sabía que cuando volviera Naruto íbamos a estar juntos y vamos a recuperar el tiempo perdido

**Fin**

Una mini historia que espero que os haya gustado … comentar para saber que os aparecido


End file.
